Little Red Riding Hood
by Zashache
Summary: yahhh enggak jauh2 dari cerita aslinyah kok...cuman emang rada....GILA. sayah dibantu ama kk TempeGoreng dalam pembuatan fict inih...hahahaha...ai lope yu kk! XD -walaupun kk kejam tidak mau membelikan sayah tiket 21 SPEED RACERS!@-


SPEED RACER

SPEED RACER!! YEAH!! XD

Oops, salah.

Holahh…. Biarpun lage sibuk bikin METROMINI, sayah masih bisa bikin fict laen…kali ini dibantu ama kakak cowo sayah yang kerjaanya makan tempe goreng melulu. Makanya namanya **TempeGoreng**.

**LurveMATT:** Nii-chan, kenapa sih suka makan tempe goreng??

**TempeGoreng:**auk noh. Si emak kale ngidam tempe goreng pas ngandung awak.

**LurveMATT: **(langsung jadi malay sendiri)

© Death Note is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba!

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Disuatu desa yang tenang, indah, damai, asri, tentram, DSB…

Hiduplah seorang….Beyond Birthday dengan anaknya, Matt.

Suatu hari, kembarannyah Beyond, L sedang sakit! Dan Beyond menyuruh anaknya untuk mengantarkan makanan kesukaan L kerumahnya yang berada didalam hutan gelap… udah ah. Sayah capek ngomong terus. Baca fict-nya aja kenapa?

"Matt!! Mamamamamamamat!!" suara Beyond membahana keseluruh desa, orang desa jadi pada budek mendengar tereakan Beyond melebihi Toa masjid desa sebelah.

"apa?? Gak liat yah anaknya lagi sibuk buka secret room di Silent Hill 5?!" matt-pun berteriak balik, dia lagi maen PSP sambil tidur-tiduran dibawah pohon.

"Sibuk dari Thailand! Gih sono anterin nih makanan ketempatnya L!" Beyond malah jadi sewot n'diri, trus nyodorin keranjang gede kepada matt.

"dih ogah. Kenapa bukan mamah aja sih??" dari perkataanya aja kita bisa menyimpulkan kalo matt OGAH banget deh.

"dasar Anak Durhaka! Entar tak bakar PSP kamu ituh!!" ancam Beyond.

"if you dare, psycho." Matt malah ngancem Beyond balik.

"dasar anak-anak jaman sekarang…. –sigh- yaw dah deh. Kalo kamu mau pergi, mamah beliin Nintendo Wii deh!!" Beyond ternyata cukup cerdik, jika tak dapat mengancam matt, dia bisa memperbudak matt dengan rayuan manis. xD

"sumpe loh!? Okeh, I will do it!!" tereak matt dengan penuh napsu. Lalu dia memasang tudung merah yang menjadi cirri khasnya, menyambar keranjang makanan punya L dan langsung lari pergi dari rumah.

"dasar anak gila…mirip ama bapaknya….eh…ngomong-ngomong…bapaknya siapah yah?" Beyond malah jadi bingung sendiri.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"_Mayday!.. Mayday!.. I need some help!! It feels burning inside of my head! Don't look at me, don't stare at me, and don't laugh….Please stop me 'cause I think I'm in love!_" matt berjalan sambil melompat kecil, dan mendendangkan lagu.

Ketika sampai dipintu masuk hutan, dia melihat seorang mas-mas berdiri disonoh.

"dek, mau kemana?" Tanya mas-mas berambut putih kapas ituh.

"mau kerumah tante sayah mas! mas emang lagi ngapain? Abis diputusin yah??" matt malah balik nanya ama dia.

"oh enggak dek, sayah lagi termerenung sajah disinih…" jawab mas-mas ituh.

'_idih, ini mas-mas kok mukanya beler yah?? Serem… en kayaknya gua tau deh ini orang….'_ pikir matt.

"mas namanya siapah??" karena penasaran, matt menanyakan namanya.

"oh….nama sayah Near…" jawab near xD

"GYAAAAAA!! JADI ELO TOH ORANG YANG UDAH NYOLONG KOLORNYA SI PAIJO TRUS BUNUH SI PAIJO PAKE IKAN ASIN! GYAAAAA!!" matt langsung berteriak histeris, dan lari masuk kedalam hutan.

" tu…tunggu! Itu fitnah!! Bukan sayah yang bunuh Paijo, Tapi IKAN ASINNYA!! BUKAN SAYAH, BUKAN SAYAAAAHHH!!" tereak Near yang ikut-ikutan histeris.

(**LurveMATT:** Ngapain juga Near nongol dimarih??

**TempeGoreng:**numpang lewat doang….iklan, iklan….)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh kedalam hutan, matt melihat seorang gadis dengan keranjang bunga ditangannya. Dengan penuh birahi gadis itu mendekatinya.

"hai! Nama daku Misa-misa! Mao beli bunga ga??" Tanya misa yang langsung nyodorin sebuket bunga dandelion kehadapan matt.

"makasih deh mbak, sayah enggak bawa duit." Matt langsung ngelenngos pergi dari hadapan misa, namun misa menghalanginya.

"ayolah mbak…beli bunga sayah!! Mbak kok terlihat buru-buru sekale? Mau kemanah??" Tanya misa.

"sayah mo jenguk tante sayah! Permisi yah…" sekali lagi matt mencoba melengos dari hadapan misa, namun misa menghalanginya lagi.

"pliiss….beli bunga sayah yah….saya belom makan 3 hari…beli yah…." Pinta misa dengan tampang memelas gembel.

"belom makan 3 hari dari RRC! Badan lo masih sehat buger begono! Udah ah, lo bener-bener membuang waktu gua!" matt langsung berlari meninggalkan misa.

"wait!! Kalo kamu beli bunga sayah, entar sayah kasih cheat code-nya Silent Hill 5 loh!!" tereak misa. Langkah matt langsung terhenti dan dia berjalan kembali kehadapan misa.

"SUMPE LOH?" Tanya matt dengan mata berbinas-binar. Dia udah maenin Silent Hill 5 ampe kayang tapi kagak tamat melolo! Dia kalah terus di stage Allesa's dream. xD

"IYE! Emang tampang sayah tampang penipu apah??" Tanya misa.

"yah sebenarnya sih iyah…." Jawab matt.

"kampret lo. Udah cepetan beli bunga gua! Entar gua kasih sharkcode-nye!!" tereak misa.

"iye deh. Berapa harga nyah??" Tanya matt yang udah siap-siap ngeluarin dompetnyah.

"harganya 200rb." Jawab misa anteng.

"GIGI LO KEROPOS HARGANYA 200 REBU! INI NAMANYA PEMERASAN!" tereak matt penuh kemaksiatan.

"LOH?! Gak boleh protes dong, sekarang harga-harga barang pokok udah pada naek! Beras naek! Minyak tanah naek! Sayur naek! BBM naek! Udah kayak Naek….Naek….kepuncak gunung aje ini Pemerintah Indonesia! Makanya harga bunga juga ikut naek dong!" yee….si misa malah curhat bok.

"yah wateper! Kalo harganya segono gua kagak mo beli!" tereak matt.

"yaw dah! Berarti lo gak bakal dapet cheatcode-nye!" ancam misa.

'_oh no! hatiku kena dilemma! Apa harus gua beli bunga itu supaya mendapatkan cheatcode-nya SH5?? Atau enggak sama sekali??' _pikir matt.

"o…oke deh. Gua beli. Namunkasih dolo cheatcodenya!" akhirnya matt mengaku kalah pada napsunya.

"nah….gitu kek! Jadinya gua kagak susah-susah ngomong pake kuah begini…" misa lalu mengeluarkan buku cheatcode SH5 dari keranjang bunganya dan memberikannya kepada matt.

"nih! 200rb! Sono pergi jauh2!!" kata matt kesel, dia harus merogoh duit tabungannya untuk buku tersebut. Beserta bunga maksiat yang mahal ituh.

"ya sutralah….eh mbak, ati2 kalo jalan dihutan sendirian…

biasanya ada serigala yang suka ganguin orang…." Celetuk misa.

"serigala?" kata matt bingung.

"iyah….makanya mbak harus ati-ati! Jangan lupa baca Ayat-Ayat Cinta! Eh salah….Ayat kursi maksudnya, yaw dah yah…deehh…." Misa langsung berjalan meninggalkan matt.

"serigala? Gua gak takut ama serigala!" kata matt. Kemudian dia melanjutkan perjalanannya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Sementara, dibelahan hutan yang laen….

"alamak…lapaer dah gua…belom makan dari 3 jam yang lalu…." Serigala mello berjalan tertatih-tatih melewati pohon-pohon yang rumbai, dia memakai kemeja hitam copang camping dan skinny jeans. Kalo dikasih kecrekan udah jadi pengamen deh! xD

"gua harus makan…tapi gua pengen coklat… GUA MO COKLAT!! DIMANA COKLAT!?" (Warning!: mello bakal menjadi beringas jika tak makan coklat. Jika anda bertemu denganya ditengah hutan, siapkanlah SilverQueen.)

kemudian telinga serigalanya menaik, indra penciumannya mencium sesuatu yang….lain dari pada biasanya….

"parfum bvlgari! Buset, siapa yang make??" kemudian dia mencari asal bau tersebut. Setelah cukup lama berlari. Dia menemukannya. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah matt.

"wow! Ada cewek!! (eh cewek ato bukan yah?) wuidih…bawa keranjang makanan pula! Hihihihihik….kayaknya asyik juga nih…." Lalu mello menyusun rencana untuk menapatkan keranjang makanan yang matt bawa.

Sementara orang yang bersangkutan, (Matt) lagi duduk diatas rumput, cape banget…ternyata rumahnya L noh udah sama kayak perjalanan dari Jakarta-Bandung (buset)

Lalu tiba-tiba mello muncul dari balik semak-semak… tentunya dia udah nyembunyiin telinga serigala en ekornya dengan cardigans yang dia colong dari rumah mode sebelah sono XD

"hai adek!!"

"EH COPOT LO CICAK JATOH DARI POHON!" Matt malah jadi latah xD

mello diem, nungguin matt untuk sadar dulu…

"eh! Ma…maap kk! Sayah…sayah lagi bengong!!" kata matt yang jadi malu sendiri.

"eh gak boleh bengong, entar ayam tetangga matek loh!!" kata mello.

"tetangga sayah enggak punya ayam. Punya-nyah biawak." Kata matt.

"oh. Begitu. Lalu mengapa adek ada dimarih? Ini kan hutan gede, serem, banyak yang gangguin loh…" tanya mello.

"sayah mao kerumah tante sayah yang ada diujung sono noh…." Jawab matt sambil menunjuk kearah depan.

"oh…emang rumah tante adek masih jauh?" Tanya mello.

"enggak kok. Sedikit lagi…trus kk ngapain disinih? Trus nama kk siapah?" matt malah nanya balik.

"oh. Namah kk noh Mello, kk cuman lagi jalan-jalan aja disinih… nah, nama adek siapah?" jawab mello yang sekalian nanya lagi.

" nama sayah Mail Coenjodiningrat Heber-Max Pangkubuwono Sultan Suroboyo Jalesveva Jayamahe Jeevas! Panggil aja sayah Matt!" kata matt.

"……nama apa papan iklan, dek?" mello sedikit cengok mendengar nama matt yang….tak bisa dihitung dengan jari.

"tauk tuh mamah sayah. Ngasih nama seenak jidatnya ajah." Kata matt.

"ehem..trus isi keranjang kamu itu apah?" Tanya mello sambil melirik kekeranjang makanannya matt.

"oh itu….kayaknya sih isinya Cake Coklat, SilverQueen, SilverQueen Chunky, milkshake coklat, roti coklat…..yah gitu deh." Jawab matt.

Mello langsung mangap, dia udah gak bisa berfikir lebih jernih dari: GUA HARUS AMBIL ITU KERANJANG MAKANAN, SEKARANG JUGAAAA!!

"loh? Kk kenapah? Kok mendadak diem?" Tanya matt bingung ketika dia melihat mello jadi diem

"OH! En..enggak apa-apa! Yaw dah deh dek, kk mo pergi dulu yah!!" jawab mello langsung.

"oh, yaw dah deh kak. TiTi DJ yah kk!!" kata matt.

Kemudian mello masuk kembali kedalam semak-semak, dan dia langsung berlari kearah rumah L.

'_gua bakal nyampe duluan dirumah tantenya si matt… en nyekap dia dan pura-pura jadi tantenyah!! Hehehe….rencanya gue perpekt banget gak seh??' _pikir mello.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Setelah beristirahat, matt melanjutkan perjalananya. Tiba-tiba saja…

JLEB!

Ada piso melewatinya, dan piso ntu tertancam dipohon sebelahnya. Jarak piso ama mukanya matt noh cuman 0,002 cm sajah. Muka matt langsung jadi pucet pasi.

"Oh may nagabonar! Dikau tak apa??' Tanya seorang pemuda yang memakai pakaian kayak mahasiswa mo berorasi digedung DPR-MPR. (alagh, bilang aja kek pake kemeja, jas item, dasi merah, sambil bawa2 busur en panah)

"GAK PAPA MATA LO! ADA PISO NGELAYANG TEPAT DIMUKA GUE, DAN NTU PISO BERJARAK CUMAN 0,0001 CM DARI MUKA GUA! ARE YOU HAVE LOST YOUR MIND!?" matt langsung ngebacot sewot.

"maapkan sayah, sayah adalah Yagami Raito, sedang memburu serigala…saya kira dikau serigala….jadi sayah…" kata raito.

"AM I LOOK LIKE A WOLF IN YOUR EYES, DUMBASS?!" tereak matt.

"e….enggak….." kata raito pelan.

"GOOD!" teriak matt. Lalu dia pergi meninggalkan raito.

"hati-hati! Jika dikau bertemu dengan serigala, teriak saja yang kenceng! Entar sayah bakal nolongin situ!" tereak raito.

"MAKASIH!" tereak matt.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Mello akhirnya nyampe dirumahnya L. rumahnya L ntu cuman rumah petak sedang dengan taman yang penuh bunga-bunga en rumput (ya iyalah!) kemudian mello mengetuk pintunya.

Tok tok.

"iyah…siapah yahhh??" kata L yang terkapar diatas tempat tidur.

"ini akuh L-chan….matt!!" kata mello yang suaranya dibuat-buat getoh.

"oh!! Matto-chan!! Coba kamu sebutin kata2 rahasia untuk masuk kesini!!" kata L.

'_bujug. Kata2 rahasia apaan juga?? Mampus, gue enggak tau!!'_ pikir mello.

"yang itu tuh matt….afghan!! afghan!!" kata L.

"OH!" mello langsung nyaho deh.

"_terima kasih cintaaa…..untuk segalanyaahhhhh…lalalala…_"

"yaw dah! Masuk lo!!" kata L.

kemudian mello melangkah masuk kedalam. Dan L sadar kalo dia bukanlah matt!

"l….lo bukan matt-chan!!"

"emang!! Hehehehe….."

"lo…..RUBEN OMSU YAH??"

" –GUBRAKKKK!!- RUBEN DARI HOLAND!! MUKA CAKEP BEGINI DIKATAIN RUBEN!"

"trus lo siapa!?"

"diem luh!! Gue mo nyekap lo dulu!!"

mello langsung ngiket tangan L dan menariknya jatoh dari tempat tidur.

"TIDAKKK!! JANGAN!! SAYAH MASEH PERAWAN JURAGAN, JANGAAAANN!!"

plak! Jotosan lagsung mendarat diatas kepala L.

"NAJIS LO!"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"fuh! Akhirnya nyampe juga dirumah tante L!" matt akhirnya nyampe juga kerumah L, setelah digodain en digangguin orang-orang gak guna….tanpa basa-basi lagi L langsung mengetuk pintunya.

Tok tok!

"Tante L!! Maen layangan nyok!! Eh…salah, Tante L, aku matt nehh….!!"

"wait a second!!" mello yang udah nyekap L diruang bawah tanah langsung naek keatas tempat tidur L dan menyembunyikan telinga serigalanya kembali…yah intinya dia pura-pura jadi L lah.

"boleh masuk gaaa??" Tanya matt.

"iyah!! Sekarang boleehh!!" jawab Mello.

Perlahan-lahan matt masuk kedalam, dan menaruh keranjang makanannya diatas meja dapur. Lalu dia beranjak menemui 'L'

"oh tante L!! dikau mengecat rambutmu jadi pirang yah??" Tanya Matt ketika melihat mello as L diatas tempat tidur.

"i….iyah…biar gaol gituhh!!" jawab mello.

"oh my god, mata tante L kok nyeremin gitu sih?? Biasanya juga Panda Eyes!!" kata matt.

"oh…ini supaya dapat ngeliat orang lebih jelas…." Kata mello.

"wow!! Tangannya tante L gede amet yah! Ada cakarnya pula!!" kata matt sambil memegang tangan mello.

"oh….ini…supaya dapat…." Mello lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur, dan membuat matt terkejut setengah matek. Dimana sosok mello terlihat dengan jelas sebagai sosok serigala jadi-jadian xD

"yak ampun!! Kamuh!! Kk yang tadi!! Mello!!" kata matt kuaget.

"lebih tepatnya, serigala mello."kata mello dengan senyuman sinis diwajahnya.

Lalu dia mendorong matt hingga jatuh, dan menahan tangan&kakinya agar tidak dapat bergerak kemana-manah

(**LurveMATT:** AMIGOS!! SAYAH JADI INGET PINK SNIPER!! 8D

**TempeGoreng:** Najong luh! – o --)

"ka…kamu mau apa…?" Tanya matt. Jarak mukanya dengan mello adalah seinchi 83

"aku nemuin hal yang lebih bagus dari pada makanan coklat itu…" perlahan-lahan mello ngebuka tudung merahnya matt, membuka sarung tangannya, dan terakhir membuka kaos kakinya matt xDDDD

**(x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.yaoi moments is coming right herex.x.x.x.x.x.x.x)**

"ah!! Hey!! Apa yang!!" matt berusaha meronta, namun dia bukan tandingan dari gengaman tangan mello yang super kuat itu. dan perlahan-lahan mello mencium lehernya dengan begitu lembut dan perlahan.

"ha--ah, stop!! Hey…" didalam hatinya, matt menginginkan hal ini. (make out with strangers? Who knows?) yah walaupun dia harus rela jadi uké kushus untuk fict ini…. xD

"dari wajahmu ketahuankalau kau juga menginginkannya, iya bukan?" mello perlahan-lahan memegang wajah matt, kemudian menciumnya. Matt-pun membalas ciumannya dengan perasaan menggebu-gebu, dan mello memeluknya agar menjadi lebih dekat

"oh….where have you been? I'm searched something like this for almost 4 years…." Bisik mello.

"I know." Balas matt, kemudian dia menciumnya lagi. Dengan lembut. Yah…tapi semuanya terganggu….karenahh…..

**(x.x.x.x.x.x.x.yaoi moments is stop right here T.T x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x)**

"TIARAP SEMUAAAAHH!!" raito dengan gagah berani-tumpang-timbun masuk kedalam, ngebuat matt dan mello kaget setengah mampus. xD

"GYAH! APA YANG TERJADI?! OPO IKKI!?" tereak raito saat melihat mello dan matt berduaan dilantai, dan dengan matt yang keadaanya lusuh. Hehehehe

"SIAPA LO!? GANGGUIN AJA!!" tereak mello kesel.

"WOI MAS! SADAR BUKAN MUKHRIM!! NIKAH DOLO SONO! BARU SAH!!" tereak raito.

"EMANG SINETRON MUJARAB CINTA!? PERGI SONO! GANGGUIN AJA!" bales mello.

Sementara mello ama raito adu mulut, tiba-tiba saja….

"eh…ngapain pada ribut2!?" L muncul dari lemari bawah xD

"Tante L!!" kata matt.

"kok dia bisa lepas!?" kata mello.

"L-chan!!" raito langsung berlari menuju L, dan memeluknya.

Mello ama matt cengok pas ngeliat raito lari ngampirin L.

"raito-kun!! Daku kangen sama kamuh!!" kata L.

"L-chan, maap yah aku pergi terlalu lama…." Kata raito.

Yah kemudian mereka berkicu2 ria deh xD

"NAJONG! AMIT2!!" mello langsung jadi ilfil n'diri.

"OH MAY GOD! KAYAK ENGGAK ADA YANG LEBIH BAGUS AJA GITUH!?" matt juga enggak ketinggalan.

"YEE!! DASAR ANAK2! SONO LO BERDUA, CARI TEMPAT N'DIRI KALO MO MEJENG!"

raito ama L lalu mengusir mello ama matt keluar. Kemudian mereka saling bertatapan….

"….Lanjutin yuk."

"Ayok!"

and they lived happily ever after.

(END!)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**TempeGoreng:** endingnya begini amet yah? xD

**LurveMATT:**cacat abis….nii-chan, minta duit dong…buat nonton SPEED RACER lagehh…

**TempeGoreng:** nih…tak kasih seceng.

**LurveMATT: **lah!? Seceng buat apaan!? Beli tiket 21 mana bisa?!

**TempeGoreng: **siapa juga yang bilang kalo gua mo bayarin lu nonton? Gua mo nyuruh lu beli permen sugus diwarungnya si Tati…

**LurveMATT:**HUAAA!! DASAR KAKAK DURHAKAAAA!!

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**(NB: eh, para fanfiction DEATHNOTE makers, ketemuan yuk. Di Gelar Jepang UI tanggal 18. sayah cosu jadi orang sakit jiwa! xD)**


End file.
